The purpose of this study is to assess the safety of KW2189 based on adverse events and laboratory parameters in patients with advanced, incurable pancreatic cancer. The study will also determine the response rate of patients to KW2189 at a selected dose. It also aims to determine the pharmacokinetics of KW2189 and its active metabolite DU-86 and obtain preliminary data on the quality of life for patients with pancreatic cancer.